interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Edge
English Etymology , from ecg, from (cf. Dutch , German , Swedish ), from (cf. Welsh , Latin , , Latvian , , Ancient Greek , , and Persian ). Pronunciation * , * *: Noun # The boundary line of a surface. # The joining line between two vertices of a polygon. # The place where two faces of a polyhedron meet. # An advantage (as have the edge on) # The thin cutting side of the blade of an instrument; as, the edge of an ax, knife, sword, or scythe. Hence, figuratively, that which cuts as an edge does, or wounds deeply, etc. #: He which hath the sharp sword with two edges. Rev. ii. 12. #: Slander, \ Whose edge is sharper than the sword. # Any sharp terminating border; a margin; a brink; extreme verge; as, the edge of a table, a precipice. #: Upon the edge of yonder coppice. #: In worst extremes, and on the perilous edge \ Of battle. John Milton. #: Pursue even to the very edge of destruction. Sir W. Scott. # Sharpness; readiness or fitness to cut; keenness; intenseness of desire. #: The full edge of our indignation. Sir W. Scott. #: Death and persecution lose all the ill that they can have, if we do not set an edge upon them by our fears and by our vices. Jeremy Taylor # The border or part adjacent to the line of division; the beginning or early part; as, in the edge of evening. "On the edge of winter." John Milton. # The edge of a cricket bat. # Any of the connected pairs of vertices in a graph. # In male masturbation, a level of sexual arousal that is maintained just short of reaching the point of inevitability, or climax. Synonyms * (advantage): advantage, gain * (sharp terminating border): brink, lip, margin, rim, boundary * (in graph theory): line Derived terms * on edge * top edge * bottom edge * inside edge * outside edge Related terms * edging * edgy Translations * Albanian: * Armenian: , * Campidanese Sardinian: vora * Catalan: vora * Chamicuro: * Chinese: 边界 * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: άκρη (akre) , χείλος (khilos) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Italian: , * Kurdish: * Norwegian: * Polish: krawędź * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Slovak: * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Telugu: అంచు (aMchu) * Armenian: * Czech: * French: * Greek: ακμή (akme) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Japanese: 辺 (hen) * Norwegian: * Persian: * Polish: krawędź * Portuguese: * Spanish: * Telugu: భుజము (bhujamu) * Armenian: * Czech: * Finnish: * French: * Hungarian: * Portuguese: * Spanish: * Armenian: * Dutch: * Armenian: , * Chinese: 刃 * Finnish: * French: * Greek: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Kurdish: * Norwegian: * Polish: ostrze * Portuguese: , * Sardinian: atta * Spanish: * Swedish: * Finnish: * Dutch: * French: * Italian: * Spanish: * Finnish: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Finnish: * German: * Hebrew: , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: 辺 (hen) * Portuguese: See also * Mathworld article on the edges of polygons * Mathworld article on the edges of polyhedra * Science book Verb # To move an object slowly and carefully in a particular direction. #: He edged the book across the table. # To move slowly and carefully in a particular direction. #: He edged away from her. # (cricket) To hit the ball with an edge of the bat, causing a fine deflection. # Triming the margin of a lawn where the grass meets the sidewalk, usually with an electric or gas-powered lawn edger. Derived terms * edge out * edge up Quotations * 1925: Walter Anthony and Tom Reed (titles), Rupert Julian (director), The Phantom of the Opera, silent movie *: In Mlle. Carlotta’s correspondence there appeared another letter, edged in black! Anagrams * * geed Category:1000 English basic words ang:edge ar:edge de:edge et:edge el:edge es:edge fa:edge fr:edge ko:edge hy:edge io:edge it:edge kn:edge kk:edge sw:edge ku:edge li:edge hu:edge ml:edge nl:edge ja:edge pl:edge pt:edge ru:edge simple:edge fi:edge sv:edge ta:edge te:edge tr:edge vi:edge zh:edge